El momento exacto
by Ren Phanteas Mircea
Summary: El maldito primogénito de Koutoku sonrió, altanero— Primero debemos organizar el matrimonio, Kouha —la broma al joven se le estaba escapando de las manos, su expresión de sorpresa se lo demostraba— En una semana estaría bien —Koumei, quien le escuchaba, se atragantaba con su propia saliva.


El recuerdo de Hakuyū y Hakuren era como la marca de las cicatrices que estaban pintadas en su cuerpo, un recuerdo triste y doloroso, lleno de angustia y del terror que se impregnó en su ser cuando las llamas, sin compasión alguna, se llevó casi todo lo que conocía en su vida.

Su padre no estaba, su hermanos ya no existían y la esperanza junto al amor que le tenía a su madre se habían destruido en el momento en que ella, sin vacilación, le confirmase que era la autora intelectual tras la muerte de aquella familia a la que tanto quería.. Y luego ella había amenazado con quitarle la vida a Hakuei; lo que a su corta edad, para Hakuryū, sería el que le quitasen la voluntad que tenía para seguir viviendo.

Su corazón se llenó de odio y de rencor, de la planeacion de una venganza en nombre de sus seres queridos. La meta por la cual había decidido existir, a la cual aferrarse con uñas y dientes.

Continuaría sin importar que años después, a la hora de revelar la verdad, Hakuei le diese la espalda y rechazase el luchar por la memoria de sus hermanos caídos.

Hakuryū terminaría por odiarla un tiempo, a ella y a Kouen, quien se atrevía a manipularla y confundirla con ideales sobre la unificación de un mundo que olvidaría el odio de la guerra tras palabras conmovedoras de un futuro mejor.

Eso no pasaría, el odio no podía ser olvidado. Nunca. Jamás. Su propio odio nunca se había marchitado con los años...

...Y aún así, aún si ya tenía todo un plan de vida, algo que cumpliría y luego, si fuese necesario, renunciaría a esta vida por haber destruido la existencia de miles de inocentes.

Ese era el plan, estaba decidido.

Superaría cualquier inconveniente que se le presentase. Cualquier. Excepto uno.

No había contado que en el transcurso de todos esos años de planificación, una sensación se fuese creando en su interior. Tan imposible de controlar e impredecible desde el primer inicio. Quizás fuese por eso, junto a la comprensión de que su venganza debía detenerse, el que decidiese dejarle ir. La verdad fue esa, tan real y confusa. Tan estúpida. No podía matar a Kouen.

Lo que le había llevado a su situación actual. Más de un año después, transcurrido poco tiempo de que tuviese que dejar el trono.

Encontrarse con Kouen no era una acción acertada.

Una lástima que no hubiese conseguido evitarlo. Kouha le había mirado con odio y Koumei se dedicó a analizarle con la mirada. Pero Kouen.. Dioses, Kouen ¿Cómo podía explicar esa mezcla se escalofrío y deleite que el mayor de sus primos le hubo provocado con tan solo verle con la intensidad impregnada en esos ocelos rojos?

No debería de haberle sorprendido que al instante en que ambos se quedasen solos, Kouen le acorralaría con el propósito de no dejarle ir hasta el día siguiente.

Porque Hakuryū no era idiota. No era ciego. Y se hacia una idea de que esa atracción que ambos sentían se había originado con el escaso tiempo que pasaban juntos, con acciones tan insignificantes e importantes ¿Acaso el mundo creía que Hakuryū y Kouen no sabían lo que les ocurría a si mismos? El cuarto príncipe recordaba con exactitud las veces en que el primer príncipe dejaba sus obligaciones de lado para poder observarle con sus propios ocelos desde la distancia ¿Le vigilaba? Si. Hacia eso pues pretendía cuidarlo aún cuando nadie se lo pidiese. Lo que en un principio le resultaba incómodo para él, pues era un niño que no estaba acostumbrado a sentirse observado por tanto tiempo. Tenían la oportunidad de convivir, de considerarse verdaderos hermanos; oportunidad que fue opacada por el deseo de un odio que no desaparecería y una venganza que faltaba por cumplir. La relación entre los dos se convirtió en un campo minado en donde el más mínimo movimiento erróneo los alejaría para nunca volver a estar juntos, dando por eliminado la destrucción total del lazo invisible que los unía como familia y como aquello otro que hasta ese entonces no lograron descifrar.

Hakuryū era el único que estuvo presente en el incendio y sobrevivió a este, el único niño que por semanas se quedó postrado en una cama, sintiendo el ardor de las quemaduras y llorando en silencio, con el dolor inmenso de haber perdido a su padre y a sus amados hermanos ¿Cómo Kouen no podría pensar en protegerle al verle pasar por ese sufrimiento?

Y desde ese entonces pasaron los años hasta que un día, lo inevitable sucedió..

...Hasta que en uno de esos tantos días en que Kouen le vigilaba desde la distancia, por primera vez ya no logró visualizar al pequeño niño herido, sus ocelos le mostraron la figura de un adolescente, de alguien que ya había cambiado y crecido junto al dolor oculto tras unos hermosos ocelos azules.

Eso había originado todo, arrastrando al mayor de los dos a una atracción silenciosa en la que el menor también fue arrastrado.

El problema fue que de cierta forma, ambos sentían que traicionaban la memoria de Hakuyū y ese pesar fue el freno que los retuvo miles de beses a sucumbir al deseo que crecia con furia.

— No.. —la voz apenas fue una murmuración, una negación vaga y débil cuando Kouen rozó sus labios con los suyos. Y sintió que dolía. Sintió y quizo gritar que estaba traicionando la pureza de los sentimientos de uno de sus hermanos hacia el mayor de sus primos.

Hakuyū había amado a Kouen y estaban violentando ese sentimiento. Odiaba a Kouen.

Lo odiaba, lo detestaba más allá de lo inimaginable y el destino mismo era testigo de ello. Sin embargo no tenía la capacidad ni la fuerza para alejarle y negarle un beso cálido y casto.

Kouen gruñó, lo empujó hacia la pared y volvió a besarle. Lo delicado no funcionaba y por ello esta vez el beso fue agresivo, hambriento. Cálido y húmedo. Le devoraba de una forma bastante literal.

Hakuryū le abrazo, sintiendo parte de ese odio que le guardaba, pues ese sentimiento que le había prohibido continuar con sus planes estaba creciendo allí, en el silencio interrumpido por el sonido de jadeos y suspiros satisfechos.

Le quería, maldición. Le quería desde hacia ya tanto tiempo.

Y lo peor del asunto es que al parecer el sentimiento era recíproco.

No podían dejar aquello que sentían como un simple deseo.

Las manos del emperador de las llamas bajaban con descaro por la espalda del menor, acariciando con un anhelo que salía a flote luego de estar escondido por tanto tiempo. Acariciaba cada vez más abajo, por encima de la ropa. Se detenía en las caderas, subía un poco y bajaba hasta acariciar con morbo las nalgas de Hakuryū, quien suspiraba y se dejaba hacer, tan deseoso como el otro por esas caricias que en el silencio y la quietud de la noche en sus habitaciones, habían esperado.

Los ropajes se fueron deslizando por los cuerpos con lentitud, exponiendo la piel ajena y Kouen no dudó en alzarlr entre sus brazos para luego aventarle sobre una cama que había soltado un rechinido por el peso de ambos cuerpos.

Los ocelos rojos que miraban desde arriba al menor gritaban "mío" a cada segundo, firmando la sentencia de que sin importar lo que alguno de los dos sintiese dentro de las siguientes horas, nada, absolutamente nada detendría ese encuentro en el que terminarían por entregarse al pecado mismo de la lujuria.

Hakuryū jadeo y Kouen gruñó, los besos fueron repartidos una y otra vez seguidos por las lamidas en el cuello y las mordidas en la clavícula. Las manos tocaban, recorrían dejando senderos rojizos en la piel cada vez más expuesta. Después solo fueron gemidos, gritos, sollozos y el sonido del golpeteo entre ambos cuerpos por la brutalidad de las embestidas. Las manos del mayor levantaron las caderas ajenas y metió su miembro con mayor profundidad, gimió al sentirse por completo en aquel caliente interior. La cama rechino con fuerza. Hakuryū gimoteo, retorciéndose por el placer que le inundaba hasta el grado de marearlo con la mezcla de los sentimientos, el placer y la satisfacción, inundándolo más de lo que pudiera soportar. El miembro de Kouen entraba en la estrecha cavidad una y otra vez, salía, mostrando el grueso grosor y las venas que se resaltaban en el endurecido musculo que palpitaba producto de la indomable excitación. Adentro, el glande se encargaba de rozar con intensidad la próstata, causando temblores y constantes gimoteos descontrolados por parte del menor.

Hakuryū lloriqueo de placer, las lágrimas salieron de sus ocelos azules y una fina muestra de saliva escurría de entre sus labios hacia su mentón.

Se sintieron casi terminar. Kouen le acarició las nalgas con morbos y le clavó las uñas en las caderas, dejó mordidas en los hombros y la espalda. Hakuryū no resistió más tiempo; su miembro rozaba las sabanas y lo morboso de la situación le hizo chillar en un tono agudo, corriéndose. Volvieron a jadear, un par de embestidas más y Kouen termino apoyado sobre el cuerpo de Hakuryū, quien tenía las caderas levantadas y el rostro hundido en la almohada. El esperma llenaba las entrañas del que fue el cuarto príncipe y el miembro aún endurecido palpitaba en la entrada, dejando salir aún más esperma que empezaba a chorrear por los muslos. Tenían sus cuerpos empapados en sudor. Respiraban agitados. Una sonrisa estaba en los labios de cada uno.

¿Podian estar más satisfechos?

Si, quizás si. Era de madrugada y faltaba unas cuantas horas para que tuvieran que dar la cara e ir a desayunar. Aún alcanzaba para una ronda más.

Kouen sonrió todavía más y Hakuryū, quien apenas le veía, tuvo un escalofrío. Las manos del emperador de las llamas volvieron a sujetar con firmeza la cadera ajena. Ni uno de los dos iban a dormir esa madrugada.

Hakuryū gimió y Kouen gruñó, otra vez.

Horas después, a la hora del desayuno, Kouha lucía unas pequeñas ojeras y una sonrisa libidinosa que iba dirigida hacia el menor de sus primos. Koumei no podía mirar a aquellos dos que no le habían dejado dormir y por primera vez, pasado tanto tiempo desde que fueron exiliados, volvió a mostrar las ojeras que en antaño siempre lo adornaban. Morgiana guardó silencio y Aladdin les miraba a todos sin entender nada.

— ¿Es esa fecha verdad? —Kouha aniquiló el pescado con el tenedor— El día de los enamorados, cuando una pareja se "demuestran todo el amor" que se tienen ¿No es cierto, Mei-nii?

El anterior segundo príncipe casi se atragantó con lo que tenía en la boca, sin creerse la clara y atrevida indirecta de su hermano menor. Kouha no tenía límites para la imprudencia y se veía desde leguas de distancia que disfrutaba de la expresión que Hakuryū había demostrado por sus palabras. Su pobre primo sufría horrores para ocultar su vergüenza.

— En-nii ¿Me equivoco al suponer que debo hacerme a la idea de que tendré sobrinos en poco tiempo? —alguien iba a morir allí, Kouha no decía "sobrino", lo pluralizada.

Kouen dejó lo que bebía a medio terminar y su atención fue de Kouha hacia Hakuryū, quien parecía querer esconderse bajo todas las cortezas de la tierra.

El maldito primogénito de Koutoku sonrió, altanero— Primero debemos organizar el matrimonio, Kouha —la broma al joven se le estaba escapando de las manos, su expresión de sorpresa se lo demostraba— En una semana estaría bien —Koumei, quien le escuchaba, se atragantaba con su propia saliva.

— ¡Espera, En-nii! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

— Mi hermano.. ¿No estas..?

— En una semana, Koumei, una semana

— ¡Pero, l-los preparativos..!

Hakuryū estaba emprendiendo fuga. Lo habría logrado, de no ser porque Kouen le había sujetado del ropaje para impedirle su escape.

Aladdin que regresaba de un paseo por el lugar junto a Morgiana, ladeo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, primeramente confundido por la ligera perturbación que se mostraba entre aquellos hermanos y el pobre de Hakuryū.

Soltó una risilla. El ruck del los anteriores primer y cuarto príncipe de Kou, estaban teñidos de rosa.


End file.
